fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Fearful Eye
Chapter 38 X780 The doctors ran out of the hospital room, fear having completely taken over them. Ray ran into the room upon this. "Delilah what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing it's just the baby," she said covering its eyes. "What's wrong with our child?" "Nothing he's completely healthy. It's just..." "Just what?" She uncovered his eyes revealing his red eyes with black sclerae. If it wasn't thanks to their heritage they would've attempted to flee the room. "His name's Alexander," said Delilah. "Alexander," repeated Ray. "He's inherited the magic that we thought was lost to us." X787 "Come on Alex!" called down a girl running up a hill. "Slow down Malory!" Alex called back. The two finished running up the hill. Alex panted heavily. "You know I'm not as physically active as you." "Shut up and take off your sunglasses," responded Malory. "But if I do that won't I scare you?" "Oh come on, It doesn't work on Doomkaisers." Malory slipped off his sunglasses revealing his red eyes with black sclerae. "So why did you take me out here in the first place?" asked Alex. "Well your eyes are very powerful," began Malory, "but the fear they can instill and the Eclipse Beam can only get you so far. So I'm gonna teach you magic." "Really? What kind?" "Isn't it obvious, the only thing I can teach you." Shadows leaked off of her body and danced around her. She recalled them into her body. "Wow!" exclaimed Alex. "You're gonna teach me that!" "Offensive and defensive," responded Malory. "Our family invented this magic in order to stop enemy movement and establish eye contact, but it evolved over time gaining more uses. Us Doomkaisers without the Lunar Eclipse Eyes use it more offensively, but you can probably find a better use for its original purpose." "Thank you so much!" Alex latched his arms around his older sister. "Hey let go! You know I don't like being touched!" X792 Alex was walking home with Malory after their training session. "You're even better than me at using that magic now," she said. "Thank you," said Alex happily. They were approaching their home when they saw that the door to their extravagant mansion, had been broken down. Malory and Alex ran through their front door. They ran through the house, following all the carnage that the intruder had wrought. They ran up to the bedroom and through the door to see their parents, bloody and beaten, by a man all in black. "Shadow Snare!" called Malory stopping the intruder in his tracks with her shades. "Eclipse Beam!" Alex shot two scarlet beams from his eyes piercing through the man's chest. Malory released her shadows and the man dropped dead to the ground. "Are you okay?" asked Alex running up to them and kneeling beside them. "Yes we're fine," said Ray, "thanks to you." "Why would someone attack you guys?" said Alex. "Actually there was something," said Delilah. Everyone's attention went to her. "He was asking for you Alex." Alex looked over at the assailant, a black hole shape was tattooed onto his arm. "I think I've heard of that design, it's Black Void." Alex got to his feet. "I'll track them down, and make them pay for this." "Alex it's suicide!" cried out Malory. "Maybe for one of you," he interjected, "but I have these." Alex pointed to his eyes. "I'll find out why they were chasing after me, and I'll take them down.